This invention relates generally to pulleys used in washing machines and the like, and more particularly concerns a low-cost, rugged pulley bearing adapted to maintain pulley lubrication.
It is the general object of this invention to provide a take-up or idler pulley at a low finished cost which features relatively permanent lubrication between a rotating pulley member and a stationary pulley bearing, thereby providing long service life.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide a pulley of the type described wherein lubrication between the pulley member and the bearing is assured even when the pulley mechanism is installed in a location making subsequent lubrication difficult or impossible.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pulley mechanism for use in washing machines, clothes dryers, and like machinery which does not require lubrication after installation, and which discourages lubricant leak or drip outside the pulley.